Next Generation
by rlb190
Summary: Guilds are competing in the Grand Magic Games! The arena is made, the guilds are gathered, but all they need are the teams.So, you want to gain glory for your Guild? Or are you just going to let a year pass by? Make your choice now, WINNER IS NO ONE DUE TO THE BONE MAGE
1. Final List

FINAL LIST FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Now I can start!

Fairy Tail

1. Kianna Marb, Magic-Ribbon Magic, Hidden Magic

2. Sara Mays, Magic- Classified

3. Alice Aoi, Magic-Sonic Noise

4. Holly Lee Smith, Magic-Earth Dragon Slayer

5. Rachelle Bare, Magic, Protection Magic

Blue Pegasus

Mimmy, Magic-Animal Spirit

2. Chris, Magic, Dream Magic, Black Orb Magic

3. Felix Ketola, Magic, Caster, Ilma, Zuurstof

4. Kara Deam, Magic, Scroll Magic

5. Ashley Burn, Magic, Storm Dragon Slayer

Cloud Dreamer

1. Creodix Masters, Magic, Caster. Earth

2. Takumi Suzume, Magic, Telekinesis and Weapon Infusion

3. Kristoph Berke, Magic, Lost Magic; Undead Magic

4. Lucas Hirakawa, Magic; Twilight Manipulation

5. Lucas Hallow, Magic, Spirit Card Magic

Lamia Scale

Harrki, Magic- Earth Magic

2. Mya Rend, Magic, Ice Make

3. Trystan McKinnon Magic, Lost Magic, Vivacity Sound

4. Iniss McKinnon, Magic, Lost Magic, Vivacity Sound

5. Resevered

Saber Tooth

Lornes, Magic- Gemstone Magic

2. Ray Blane, Magic, Lost Magic, Rangder

3. Lux Connon, Magic- Mime Magic

4. Kaya Nayli, Magic, Archive Magic

5. Kylie Nayli, Magic, Air Magic, Wind Magic

Mermaid Welsh has decided to drop out of the games, Due to an accident with a yacht, ten pounds of cheese, and magic, next year ladies!

Be sure to review and vote, or I might have to kill off your character!

Be sure to tell others! And Vote! I have a poll up on my profile!

DONE! THANK GODS! THE LIST IS COMPLETE!


	2. The Teams Arrive

**Hello! First chapter! Everyone cheer! I SAID CHEER! If you think I didn't write your person good, let me know please, so I can fix it. MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA supercutekillerkittenofdoom! She's AWESOME! Don't forget supercutekillerkittenofdoom!**

Kianna Marb POV Fairy Tail

Sara and I are hanging back in the corner of the guild, the right hand side near the door, it was pretty safe feeling, and you could see the entire guild pretty well. Sara has her Galeforce reading glasses on, and was flipping through yet another really, really old healing book.

"I don't know. I can't find anything in here, there is no information and I don't know any more powerful healing spells." Sara takes off her glasses and shuts the dusty book with a thud.

"That's okay. I suppose I had to deal with this option anyways." I sigh sadly, studying my arms carefully; wide and thick tapered bandages wrapped around my forearms and thinner ones wrapped around my thumb and the bottom half of my hands. She shoves the glasses case into her shoulder bag that was leaning on the chair. It was old a leather bag, a dull yellow, with burn marks on the brown straps.

She gives a little sigh and puts a hand on her cheek as she slumps down onto the table. "Man, now I feel bummed out ."

"Maybe we could go on a job?" I ask, sitting up, but she shakes her head.

"No. we already have too much money from the last job. I have the rent for the next five years" Sara is an S class wizard, but she doesn't really like to flounce it around.

We both stopped talking as the Master of our guild approached us.

"Master?" asked Sara uncertainly.

He gives a nod, then starts to speak, "As you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up. I want you and Kianna to compete in the games."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Are you crazy?! NO WAY!" exclaims Sara, slamming her hands down on the table, anger flashing in her eyes. Remaining calm, the master continues,

"You might want to. Lamia Scale has Mya Rend. . ."

"We're in." Sara pushes her chair as she stands up. Sara and Mya have. . . problems, they both hate each other, Mya is an S class wizard too. They met on an S class job awhile back and have hated each other ever since. I suppose there is nothing like hate to get someone to compete in an event. Right?

Mimmy POV Blue Pegasus

I sat down in a huff. Who did the meanie think she was? Just because I spilled her drink by turning into a bunny! My white/pink bunny Puff hopped onto the table next to me. I slammed my drawing notebook onto the table, causing Puff to look startled.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him angrily. He cocks his head at me.

It was your fault, you shouldn't have started it, just buy her a drink! I roll my eyes at Puff.

"She started it!"

Clearly you did Mimmy!

"Shut up, Puff!" He plops himself down on and begins to nibble on the carrots on a plate I put up for him. The music begins to blare out of the speakers and I open my drawing notebook and flip to a new page. I whip the pencil out of my hair and begin to scribble out a new picture of Puff. I drag my pencil across the white paper, and twirl it in a loop for Puff's ear. "Nice Drawing." Calls a voice

"Whoa!" I leap about ten feet up in my chair, scaring the poop out of Puff (literally). A voice laughs. I settle down on the seat, and turn face to face with my Master.

"Oh hi Master, what's up?"

"The sky!" He laughs and I join in briefly.

"So what do you need?" I ask.

"For you to be in the Grand Magic Games." He smiles.

Creodix Masters POV Cloud Dreamer

I was staring at the sky. Well I wasn't staring, cause I'm blind, but I was looking up outside, so I'm sure I was looking at the sky. Hopefully. I sense walking, then I hear:

"Creodix." The voice is light and flutters at each word. It was the Master or Cloud Dreamer "Yes?" I ask.

She flutters down next to me on the ground. "Have you ever heard of the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yea, just now." I laugh.

"Before I told you." she laughs, that light, flutter-like laugh.

I think for a moment. "Yes. I heard you talking Takumi about it. The games where we compete to become the best guild in Fiore, right?" I sense her nodding, then I realize what she is doing.

"Yes. Would you like to bring honor to our guild?"

"I would love to, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I should be taken lightly."

Elina Harkki POV Lamia Scale

I was bored. Again. Borrrrrrred. I thought to myself. I tapped my fingers on the table. I sighed. WHY WAS I SO BORED? I normally had TONS of stuff to do. I guess I ran that riverbed dry.

The Master walked up to me, looking annoyed at something.

"Elina, Grand Magic Games, do you want in?" Whoa. I didn't see that coming. BUT IT WAS SOMETHING TO DO!

"Of-Of course!"

She nods, but her face is stern.

"Two days, train now." WHAT!?

"Whoa, Whoa Master! Two days?" she glares at me.

"Yes, I just told you, we leave in two days, games are in three."

Well my eyes nearly pooped out of my head. Now, I really did have something to do!

Mila Lornes POV Saber Tooth

I twist my Air and Water stones in my palm. I see the twins in the right corner of the guild, Kaya almost buried under the pile of books she was working from. She is oblivious to the rest of the guild, except for her sister, Kylie, who is taking the large stacks and kicking them down, much to Kaya's dismay.

I'm waiting for the Master to ask me to be in the games, getting a little agitated, but watching the Kaya chasing her sister, swinging a large book around.

"How to beat your sister?" I call over to her, distracting both of them. "That's an interesting choice of book, even by your standards Kaya."

Kaya holds up the book so I can see properly, 'How to beat your sister at sport.'

"Makes sense now." I smile and turn round to find my face inches away from the Master.

"Gahh! Please stop that, you nearly killed me." I yell, and step back quickly. She was ALWAYS doing this, to everyone.

"Mila, I want you to. . ."

"I'm in!" I interrupt and she smiles.

"Good, Pack your bags, You're going to the games in two days."

*********Hi I'm Bob, I'm the line space for 190's stories**********************

(you will be seeing a lot of Bob this story)

Ray Blane POV Saber Tooth

We have finally arrived after a loooong day of travel. The twins sat together (as usual) Kaya, playing a word game in her mind that Kylie had downloaded into her brain, Kylie, who had her Tech Glasses on, was searching for information on the other Teams. Mila was busy fiddling with various things for most of the ride and Lux was, well I don't know what he was doing. After five hours of mind numbing boredom, we finally arrived in Crocus.

We all stretched out after the cramped, sweaty ride in the wagon, then we began to get our things, when a covered wagon pulled up next to us.

"Kylie…" muttered Lux, Kylie nodded in response.

"On it."

We all stared, as a girl with thick, white braids, and bandages on her forearms jumped out of the back. Her guild mark was dark blue, on the nape of her neck, but it was too distant to make out clearly.

"Kianna Marb, Fairy Tail." Kylie informs us.

Kianna stretches out her legs, looks at us, then stops. She gives us a warm smile. "Hi! I'm Kianna, from Fairy Tail!"

"We know." Mila replies, but Kianna was too busy helping her guildmates out of the wagon to notice the response.

"Guys! Saber Tooth is out here!" she calls as a girl with short, brown hair steps out of the wagon, looking pissed.

"No, Ray NOTHING bad is going to happen!" she hisses to a girl with dirty blonde hair who steps out behind her.

"But Sara! What if. . ."

"Shut Up Ray."

"Sorry Sara." She muttered. I notice that Sara has an unusual silver locket around her neck and I make a note to ask Kylie later.

"Sara Marb, and Rachelle Bare." Kylie mutters, Sara's guildmark is light blue and clearly visible on her hand.

Then a tall, 18 year old (ish) girl fell out of the back, with a very, very angry girl with Black hair and red streaks behind her.

"Don't EVER pulled out my ear-buds, again!" the girl on the ground just grinned, like this had happened before.

"Holly Smith and Alice Aoi." Kylie continues to gather information on the people in front of us.

"Huh, an ALL GIRLS team. That seems more Mermaid Heel's style." Mila raised an eyebrow.

Holly pulled herself off the ground, then smiled at us.

"You must be from Saber Tooth! I'm Holly, and this is Alice." Alice glances at us, unimpressed. Sara lugs her bag out of the back then turns to us.

"While we're here, wanted to get settled, then explore a bit? We should get to know each other." I was just about to say, 'No why would I want to hang out with Fairy trash?' when I was interrupted by another wagon arriving.

**Sorry it's so short! But I'm working on a new chapter, it's going to be STEALLER! Don't forget my awesome Beta!**


	3. Pie Dodge Ball of Death

**New chapter! Many thanks to my awesome beta! If you have any suggestions I would love to know! And flames are welcomed!**

Mimmy POV Blue Pegasus

We pull up next to two wagons; Puff tells me they belong to Fairy Tail and Sabre Tooth, I flinch, remembering how tough Sabre Tooth are. Kara gets out first and I follow, a girl with thick white braids and large blue eyes looks over at me.

"Hi, Mimmy right? I'm Kianna, from Fairy Tail." I wave at her in response and look down at Puff.

"What's the other guild again?" Puff looks back up at me.

Saber Tooth. The tough one. I nod again.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Thanks Puff." Puff smiles (if a rabbit can smile)

"Are you talking to a rabbit?" asks a girl with dark black hair and red streaks.

"Yup!" This is Puff, my pet Rabbit." Puff looks annoyed. "Sorry, my FRIEND Puff." Puff smiles (again, if he could he would) "I talk to animals" I explain.

"You always meet the weirdo's…" A girl with blonde hair, in a French braid down to her mid-back sniggers to the red haired boy next to her. He laughs in response and looks at us, as if daring us to reply.

"You wanna go Red? Cause I can go!" I yell. The boy laughs again.

"Bring it! I can beat you any day of the week!" Oh my god! He was making me so angry! "THAT'S IT!" I lunge for him, but Kara and Felix stopped me: Kara by standing in front of me, and Felix by pulling on my waist. 'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' I start to flail, trying to break free.

"C'mere! I'm going to murder you!" Felix pulls me back tightly.

"Mimmy!" he tries to calm me down and the boy just stands there with a smirk on his face. 'I'm going to beat the crud out of him!'

"MIMMY!" yells Felix. I stop moving.

"I HOPE I verse you in the games. You better watch your back, asshole!" (Oooh, our first curse, now things are really heating up!) He just laughs. He had better hope I don't see him in the games.

Elina Harkki POV Lamia Scale

"Mya, Please…." Mya frowns at me.

"No WAY! I want to find Sara before the games" I sigh and roll my eyes. Mya is an Ice Make Mage, but her bright pink hair shows her fiery spirit, and she can't wait to get into a fight with Sara Mays, a girl from Fairy Tail.

"Relax, okay?" she grumbles something, and we move on. I am wearing a Grand Magic Games sweater that Mya bought for me. My guild mark is visible on my wrist and my white shirt has its sleeves rolled up, because I ALWAYS roll them up, and refuse to budge. People keep stopping us and asking for pictures, autographs and stuff. None the less, it doesn't help her mood.

A person with a yellow shirt that said, STAFF on it come up to us. "Lamia Scale?" we both nod. "Here, please wear these." She hands us thick, black bracelets.

"What are these clunkers?' asks Mya.

"Mya! That's rude!" I scold her. The STAFF laughs.

"I get that a lot. It's a Games bracelet. I can't give anything away yet." She taps her watch. "But, I can tell you, five minutes." Five minutes? It happens in five minutes?

"What is that?" but she's already gone. Mya flips her short bright pink hair off her shoulder. "Well THAT'S not an anwser!" I roll my eyes, and snap the thick bracelet on. I look over at Mya you is struggling to put it on.

"Need some help?" I ask playfully.

"No!" she bends her head back down, while I'm trying to hold in a laugh. Sometimes life is fun to laugh at.

"GOT IT!" she cried.

"Good for you! Just SUPER!" I say.

"Did I detect sarcasm in the Elina Harkki?" I put my fingers up, and put them an inch apart. "Maybe a little." I grin. Suddenly, we here a large, booming voice.

"I WANT TO WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" cheers from all around. "WE HAVE GIVEN EACH PLAYER A BRACLET! WE ARE GOING START THE ELMINATION ROUND, NOW!" Now? Just then, I feel the warm of magic, as Mya and I are teleported.

Kara Deam POV Cloud Dreamer

"WHAAAAAAAA! OOF!" I cry out, I had been touring the rose garden when I was teleported, and FELL ON MY STOMACH! I cough on the ground and push myself up on two arms. Cleaning my glasses I look around finding I was inside a pie wedge, long but thin in width. There were other wedges too, with a lot of other people, most of whom had arrived like me. I see Sara form Fairy Tail land on her feet and I also saw Mya from Lamia Scale a few feet away.

"KARA!" yelled a voice. I turn to the left, and see the Cloud Dreamers team spot was filled.

"Wait, this is the. . . arena, whoa."

There was about 200 of single people, mostly from different teams and seeminly randomly selected we randomly selected?

"ATTENTION TEAM PLAYERS!" all of us turn to the sky, where a big hologram of the mascot (a pumpkin) stood.

"WELCOME TO THE ELMINATION ROUND! EACH PLAYER HAS BEEN SELECTED RANDOMLY! THE GAME IS… DODGE BALL!"

'Dodge ball? I can handle that, right?'

"OF DEATH!"

'Well, Crap.'

A platform rises in the middle of the pie, where all the corners meet; it has several of shining balls of light. Then each of them flies off the platform in front of every slice.

"Whoa, shiny." I test it by putting a careful hand on it. Not hot. Hmm.

"TRY NOT TO BE THROWN OFF YOUR AREA, OUTSIDE OF THE RED LINE! IF YOU DO, IT WILL MAKE A BUZZING SOUND, AND LIGHT UP RED!" Sara's slice buzzes and lights up a bright red, but she doesn't even wince.

"TRY NOT TO DIE. ONCE YOU'RE OUT, YOU'RE OUT, AND WILL BE TRANSPORTED OUTSIDE THE ARENA! THE FINAL FIVE PLAYERS GUILD'S WILL GO ON TO THE GAMES! GOOD BYE, GOOD LUCK, AND DON'T DIE!"

Gee, thanks giant pumpkin. I hope I WON'T! A gong sounds.

"Let the games begin" I mutter.

Kaya Nayli POV Saber Tooth.

All hell breaks loose. I whip around, and grab the orb closest to me and chuck it at the person next to me, who get pushed out of the slice, with a loud buzzer.

"OH AND IT LOOKS LIKE KAYA NAYLI OF SABER TOOTH GETS THE FIRST OUT!"

"Hmm, I kinda like the ideas of this Elimination Round." I grin. I feel a orb rush at me, and I catch it, and return it to the sender, who land out of the slice with an "oof." This is fun! I think, and joyfully throw a person out with an orb.

I see Sara of Fairy Tail, just standing there, looking such an easy target. I chuck an orb at her, watching the line of fire, waiting for impact, and then, she dodges; she DODGES it! She's not a normal one I mentally note to myself.

She bends down so her back is level with her waist and it sails above her, and she swings her arm, so she CATCHES it while it's going under her, then she whips up, and chucks it at a person on the OTHER SIDE OF THE PIE! She has some nerve doing that!

I swiftly catch a ball without looking and chuck it at that Cloud Dreamer brat, who turns into a CLOUD and it, moves in and out of her. We can use magic? Fun! I throw an orb, but push it further using my wind magic, and it nails Twilight Ogre in the face! This really is fun! I start to laugh, and a few people notice, including Sara, who regards me with cold, hard eyes. I grin at her and laugh. I love messing with people! I'm having so much fun; I didn't notice that there were six people left. I grin at Sara and take an orb, but before I can move she slams an orb into the girl from Dawn Dusk, and the game is over. I glare at her. Why does she have to ruin my fun?

"CONGRATS TO OUR FIVE GUILDS AND PLAYERS! SARA MAYS OF FAIRY TAIL, KAYA NAYLI OF SABERTOOTH, KARA DEAM OFCLOUD DREAMER, CHRIS OF BLUE PEGASUS, AND MYA REND OF LAMIA SCALE!" the crowd roars.

"WE WILL BE STARTING THE FIRST DAY IN A FEW MINUTES, SO DON'T GO AWAY!" with that, the red lines were broken, and I turned to face my cheering guild mates. (Except for Ray, but he's always like that) Team Saber Tooth was going to the games, and I knew we were going to win.

Holly Lee Smith POV Fairy Tail

"Holy crap Sara!" I say. Sara shrugs.

"I just reacted."

"JUST REACTED? You did a BACKFLIP!" she looks at me.

"So?" God she was always making a lesser deal out of things!

"Whatever, there's no point!" Alice nods in approval.

"Anything on the first day Sara?" asks Kianna. Sara closes her eyes for a minute, and then opens her eyes again.

"Yes. Racing on a belt. Throwing objects. Dodging things." She turns to us.

"Anyone have good reflexes? Hitting moving targets? Endurance?" I raise my hand, along with Alice. Sara nods at Alice.

"You go." I frown.

"Aw." Sara looks over at me.

"Trust me on this Holly. I know what I'm doing. You need to save your strength." Save it? Am I fighting today?

"WILL ALL TEAMS LINE UP?" we'll all shuffle out to the arena floor. Kylie from Saber Tooth has wide, clear glasses on, and seems to be reading.

"What is she doing?" I ask Kianna looks over.

"Those are tech glasses; it's like a moveable library. Information, records, it's all there." I glance back over.

"Wow, that's cool!" Kianna nods.

"They're crazy expensive though, Kylie made those."

"She made them? She must be smart."

Kianna nods again. "Yep." I wish I was smart like her. I'm just street smart.

"WE HAVE 8 DAY TOTAL, EACH DAY THERE WILL BE A COMPITION AND BATTLE BETWEEN THE TEAMS! TODAYS CHALLENGE IS, "FUN RUN!" ONE PERSON FROM EACH TEAM PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" Alice moves up first. "THE FIRST TO STEP UP IS ALICE AOI FROM FAIRY TAIL!" I look around to see the other teams talking. Elina from Lamia Scale, and Takumi from Cloud Dreamer both move up, then Chris from Blue Pegasus, and finally, Mila from Saber Tooth. "THE GOAL IS TO RUN ON THIS, A MOVEABLE GROUND, EVERY 5 SECONDS, WE WILL THROUGH AN OBJECT IN YOUR WAY, UNTIL WE ADD MORE AND MORE. LAST ONE STANDING WINS!" well, that's one way to sum it up. Alice takes her spot, and I get the feeling that things were going to get very interesting, very soon.

**That's it! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Day One Scores

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, (Waiting on Beta) but I have already written the next chapter, so I thought I would bring you up to speed**

**Rank-**

**Day One**

**Fairy Tail- 0**

**Lamia Scale- 0**

**Blue Pegasus-0**

**Saber Tooth- 0**

**Cloud Dreamer- 0**

**Day One-**

**Fun Run**

**Alice Aoi- Fairy Tail**

**Elina Harrki- Lamia Scale**

**Chris- Blue Pegasus**

**Mila Lornes- Saber Tooth**

**Takumi Suzume- Cloud Dreamer**

**Battles-**

**Mimmy Blue Pegasus vs. Ray Blane Saber Tooth**

**Holly Smith Fairy Tail vs. Creodix Masters Cloud Dreamer**

**Mya Rend Lamia Scale vs. Felix Ketola Blue Pegasus**

**(SPOILER!)**

**Okay, so that's the battle pairings, and if you guys want another Fairy Tail OC chance, check out **

**Barrett M107's story; Roar of the Pride; Leone's Tempest. It's really good. So if you want to create another Guild member, please check it out! That's it! Peace and Mist, rlb190**


	5. Fun Run and First Battles

**New Chapter! Please review! Flames are taken to heart and used to create better chapters!**

Kaya Nayli POV Saber Tooth

"Kylie, what's going on? Info on everyone?" Kylie glances at me through her glasses. "You sure?" Ray rolls his eyes. "Yes Kylie, we ALL are sure." Kylie gives a little huffy sigh.

_Can you believe this guy?_ She asks me in our minds. I nod, but motion for her to go. Kylie does some techy things, and then speaks: "From Lamia Scale, Elina Harkki. Uses Earth Magic, Mage, very destructive magic." Earth magic? Like plants? Kylie speaks up, reading my mind.

"No, like stone and sand. Not many plants." I nod. "Tough, earth caster can blow shit up." Lux gives a laugh, but covers it with a cough. "Takumi Suzume." She goes on, unfazed, "Cloud Dreamer, does not use the cloud magic." She looks at me. "So, she can't have stuff go in and out of her." Good. No more cloud shit.

"But, she does use Telekinesis at Master level. So that should be interesting. She used to do weapon infusion, but she stopped early. It's not a high level. She came 2nd in her S-class exam last year." I wince. I knew how that felt. I failed the exam. 3 times…. Kylie does some more techy things. "Next up, Chris, from Blue Pegasus." Lux's eyebrows burrow down.

"The girl? With the black hair?" Kylie nods. "Yes. No last name. She uses two types of magic. 1. Black Orb magic." Ray raises his eyebrows. "Black Orb?" Kylie nods, and begins to read something. "It traps the person in an orb of hardcore black magic. It drains them of their power in ten seconds if you can't get out. She has a clean record. No one has gotten out. Not even the Master." Their Master? Holy crap! "2. Dream Magic, hacking into peoples brains, messing with them. It can drive you insane."

Ray shakes his head. "No good for this though. Her challenge is objects. Why did she go?" Kylie reads something. "She is on the track team at the guild. Won the 24 hour guild race too." I nod. "Yep. That could work." I say. Lux nods as well. "Finally, Alice Aoi, from Fairy Tail. Sonic Noise." Ray laughs. "Lame!" Kylie glares at him. "Is not. Powerful, powerful magic. Loud music can burst eardrums, make you faint, and kill you. High notes can break objects. She came in 2nd in her guild's 48 hour race, next to Holly Smith of Fairy Tail." Lux frowns. "That's the perfect choice. Did they know ahead?" Kylie shrugs. "Holly uses earth, Kianna uses ribbon, and a second magic that is classified, Rachelle uses protection and Sara…"she stops. "What does Sara do?" I ask.

"I don't have any info on her. No records, no reports, not even a middle name or magic. Whoever this girl is, she doesn't want anyone to find her." Lux gives a shudder. "Creepy! You think she killed someone?" Kylie shakes her head. "All I know that she is in Fairy Tail. Not even a class." Ray stares at Sara, her arms crossed, legs apart, watching the race, and Alice dive, duck and dodge. "I'm going to beat her." Kylie shakes her head.

"Bad idea Ray, we have no idea what she does. She could use KILLING magic for petes sake!" Ray just grins. "Right after I beat that Mimmy chick from Blue Pegasus."

Alice Aoi POV Fairy Tail

"Ugh!" I wince as a barrel chucks her in the stomach, but I stay on the ground. Elina from Lamia Scale runs next to me, grinning. "Having fun?" I roll my eyes. "As if! Cover your ears!" she does, and I let out a blast of high wave magic, ripping the next object, a metal bar, to dust. "I must say Elina, you are quite good at running." Elina grins at me. "I'm having fun! This is my playground!" she eyes a new object. "I got this." She places two hands in front of her. "Soil Fire!" the barrel flies over to the side, off the tarp, flung by a mist of soil and wind."

I grin. Her magic was cool! "Nice!" she gives a grin again. "Thanks! You are-"she stops as we both leap over a block of wood. "Pretty good yourself! S class?" I take a deep breath, letting air into my lungs. "Nope, I was close last year. You?" we both jump in sync, "Nope. But this year I'm in the exam." Exam huh? Already? "Good Luck!" I say with a wave of my hand.

"Thanks! You too on yours." Be both pause to jump, but the girl from Saber tooth has already destroyed the barrel to ruins, so we just run over it. "So, anybody there S class?" I ask. Elina gave a little sigh in between breaths. "No, I don't think. One of the brothers might be though…" she frowns, then shakes it off. "How about you?" Here we go. I don't even know anymore how many times people have asked me that. "Just Kianna I think. I'm pretty sure that Sara is SS class. Or not.

I just don't know anymore. She could just be S class." We both jump. "You don't know?" I pant, and give a deep breath. "No, she's so careful. I'm not even sure what her magic is." Elina raises her eyebrows. "That's…..different…." she goes on. We are now sprinting, leaping over things and destroying them every five seconds or so. "Okay, now it's kinda hard." Elina admits. "I know right?" says a voice from behind. Takumi from Cloud Dreamer runs behind us.

She smiles, but I can see she is panting hard. "To bad I can't use Cloud Magic like everybody else in my guild!" we all pause to jump. "I got the next one!" she focuses her eyes on the block of wood, and a yellow glow surrounds, it, and it explodes. "That….was….so….cool" pants Elina.

Takumi gives a small, weak grin. "Thanks…your magic….. Is cool…. Too…" suddenly, it slows, and all of the objects stop coming at us. "PLAYERS! IT HAS BEEN THE 30 MINUTE TIME LIMIT! ALL OF YOUR TEAMS RECIVE FIVE POINTS FOR LASTING 30 MINUTES!" 30 already? I fall to the ground, panting. Elina falls down next to me and Takumi next to her. "Holy…Crap..." pants Elina.

Takumi gives a breathy laugh. "You know….there's a pub not too far from here… want to go after day 1?" Elina takes a deep breath. "Too young to drink." I laugh. "Me too. But pubs… don't only have drinks." Takumi pipes up. "See?" Elina nods. "Sure. See you then!" I nod. "Yep." I stare at the blue sky. I had won five points for my team! And I was able to find some new friends. And all it took was sprinting for 20 minutes. God, this was going to hurt in the morning!

Ashley Burn POV Blue Pegasus

"Alright Chris!" cried Mimmy. Chris collapsed on the chairs they had set up for us. "Never again!" she groaned. "Chris, you won the 24 guild race." Says Kara. "Yeah, but I use my magic. I couldn't really do anything this time." Felix rolls his eyes. "No difference." Chris glares at him. "Everyone just calm down." Says Kara. She uses her scroll magic to produce some water to give to Chris. "Look, I know things are tied up now, but the battles are next, if we can win one, we'll be way up in the scores. The first day matters most, you know." Felix sighs. "I suppose you're right." Just then we here this, "TEAMS! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" we all turn our attention to the giant stone wall with the scores, and the hologram in the sky. "HERE IS THE FIRST BATTLE PARINGS OF DAY ONE!" the stone wall fluttered as information was inscribed on it

_Mimmy Blue Pegasus vs. Ray Blane Saber Tooth_

_Holly Smith Fairy Tail vs. Creodix Masters Cloud Dreamer_

_Mya Rend Lamia Scale vs Felix Ketola Blue Pegasus_

"Why is there two people from us?" whined Mimmy."Because, there's only five, what's up with that?" says Kara. Mimmy shrugs. "I dunno. All know is I get to fight that Ray jerk!" I frown "I don't get to do anything today!" Kara places an arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry! You're the cheering section! It's important!" I scoff. "So? It's boring!" Kara just rolls her eyes, fed up. "Is it that order?" I ask. Felix nods. "Yep, Mimmy's up first." We all turn to where she was before. "Huh? She gone. "Says Kara. Mimmy is already down the rows to the door.

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT!" I face palm. "It hasn't even STARTED YET!" I yelled. Mimmy kept going when the Pumpkin said, "RAY AND MIMMY PLEASE MEET AT THE ARNEA GROUND!" Mimmy is their first, ready to fight, and Ray steps out, cool and collected. They both take their marks, and the gong sounds. Everyone watches with interest. Ray stands there, hands in pockets, just smirking.

"You have a lot of power in you, which is good." Mimmy frowns. "What?" he just grins. Mimmy's magic, a soft purple light, wraps around her, and she turns into a tiger. "You're going down!" she pounces, but Ray moves out of the way with ease. Mimmy turns into a rabbit, then jumps on him, and turn back into a tiger, and tries to rip her claws into him, but he3 swipes at her, pushing her back, and she turns back into a human to break the fall. "DAMMIT STOP MOVING!" he just grins at her, and makes a fist, and brings his other hand on top of that.

"Lost magic! Rangder." His magic flashes green and it incases Mimmy. I close my eyes as the green flashes, and Mimmy yells in pain. When I open my eyes, Mimmy lays on the floor in smoke. "My magic takes other people's magic and makes it explode." Mimmy laughs through the dirt on her face. "Like the Guttmann?" Ray stamps his foot in anger like a little kid. "No! I'm ten times cooler than him!" Mimmy laughs and spits dust out of her mouth.

"So like the Guttmann." Ray stands close to her, and he casts the spell on his foot, and kicks her, and the small part of her stomach gets burned and drained painfully. "He he. So like the Guttmann!" Mimmy says. Ray glares at her. "I'm still going to win." Mimmy says. "You're not going to! I'm going to beat you!" he spits out. "If you want to win you'll have to beat me!"

"That's what I just said!"

I know! I'm just trying to annoy you!"

Ray glares at Mimmy. "Shut up!" Mimmy smiles through pain. "I won't lose!" she pulls herself off the ground, and I can see her side is bleeding badly. She closes her eyes, and her magic flows freely around her, and when she talks, it seems her voice is booming over the arena. "Come." There was a loud roar, and a tiger runs up next to her. An eagle flies in, and lands on her shoulder. And her little bunny Puff is there as well, with A MACHINE GUN? WHERE ON EARTH DID HE GET THAT?

When she opens her eyes, they are a light purple, like her magic. "Go." She whispers. The tiger pounces on top of Ray how swats it aside with a swift kick of his foot. The eagle flies up, and swoops down, landing a sharp prick to his head on each dive, and Puff the freaking Machine Gun bunny is shooting at him. "GO MIMMY!" we all screamed. She grinned at us, and begins chucking rocks at Ray, who got hit in the eye with the eagles' claw. Suddenly, it seemed like she was going to win.

"MIMMY! YOU CAN DO!" we all yelled. I saw in the corner of my eye, the Fairy Tail Guild, Kianna and Holly cheering for Mimmy. It was nice that we had other support outside our guild. Then, Ray let out a burst of magic, sending everything, including the Animals, flying into Mimmy, who slams into the wall on impact. "Mimmy!" yelled Felix.

Mimmy got up, but as soon as she did, Ray ran up to her and kicked her on her bad side, which had the left side of her shirt stained with deep red blood. "Oaf!" she cried as she was thrust back. Just then my eyes met the clock. 30 seconds left. "MIMMY 30 SECONDS!" I screamed. Mimmy looks at the clock, just as Ray surrounds her in his green light and makes her magic explode, and then she lay on the ground, not moving. The clock had stopped at 1 second.

"AND THE WINNER IS... RAY BLANE FROM SABER TOOTH!" cried the pumpkin dude. "Mimmy!" yelled Kara. Mimmy wasn't moving. Not in pain or sadness or laughing at her lost. She was just lying there. I studied her chest. She wasn't breathing. "Oh my god, MIMMY!" I screamed. Felix turned back down the hall. "MEDICS'!" he yelled, and raced down the hall.

His footsteps meant nothing to me.

Mimmy wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing…

It felt like I couldn't breathe at all.

**Ooooh a cliff! I bet you hate me know don't you? I haven't found another Beta yet, so bear with me! Please review! I will make me happy! **


	6. Food Fight!

New chapter! Enjoy! I have a blog out for the story, link is on my profile.

Felix Ketola POV Blue Pegasus

Ashley was hysterical. Chris had that crease in her brow that you get when you're worried, Kara was trying to calm a crying, gasping, freaked out, tear stained Ashley, yet, no use. "Ashley, please…" said Kara for the 100th time. "WHAT IF SHE DIED! HOW COULD BE SANE RIGHT NOW?" I rubbed my temples. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Mimmy being tossed onto the dirt like a rag doll, and that little monster from Saber Tooth just grinning like it was all a game.

Afterwards, I had raced down the hall, and now we were waiting outside of the room in the hall, cause Ashley was freaking out. I heard over the intercom, that Saber Tooth was in the lead, and all the fights were put on hold. The doctor (who was one of the Ten saint wizards) came out. "I know who can help." She said simply, and walked away. "WHO ON EARTH CAN HELP?" called Ashley down the hall.

"Ashley, be quiet!" cried Kara. Chris walked up to Ashley. "I know what to do." She puts an arm around Ashley, and PUNCHES her in the gut, right below the rib cage, and she gets knocked out instantly. "Chris!" groaned Kara. "It's quiet now isn't it?" I slap a hand up to my face.

"Well that's one way..." I muttered. Chris picked up Ashley and handed her to me, bride style. "Okay, so now I'm one holding her." I say. Chris motions to Kara and her. "You're the only dude." I roll my eyes. "You're always bragging that you're stronger than me." Chris smiles. "That doesn't matter now." She gets up and pulls Kara away. "H- Hey! Where are you going?" I protest. Chris smiles again. "Bathroom."

Bathroom? Don't leave me!

"But what about?" but they're already gone.

Damn.

Okay… I look down at Ashley. She kinda looks pretty when she's not freaking out. Her skin is tanned, but tear stains go down her face. Her face is relaxed and at ease, and a faint smiled traced her lips. There was some of her brown hair in her face and I brushed it away. She was like a little kid, just relaxing in my arms. Yea, this WAS better than her freaking out. Her face was relaxed her normal face was worried or scared, like every kid in Fiore who was alone. She was raised by a dragon but she still felt alone. Why? I'm here. So are Kara and Chris. She wasn't alone. She had us. She would always have us. She was pretty cute in her sleep… "Hey, you still okay?"

Chris and Kara came back from the bathroom. "Yeah." I say. The doctor walks back with Sara from Fairy Tail in tow. Sara held a black medic bag. She smiles at us.

"I got this guys." then walks into the room, while the blue- haired doctor stayed with us outside. "Can she-?" I asked, and the doctor nods. "Oh yeah, Sara's good at healing magical injuries. She doesn't use healing magic though, she just uses her hands. Quite good indeed, even better than me with this sort of things…" Chris raises her eyebrows. "She's that good?" the doctor nodded. "With the right things, I would trust her with my life." She says, and then looks over at Ashley.

"Is she okay?"

I nod. "Yea, Chris *ahem* never mind." The doctor glances at Chris, but then gives a small wave. "Oh man, I know someone who used to that every time my friend got motion sick, oh man…" she trails off with a trace of a smile on her lips. "Good times…" She gazes down the hall, thinking. Kara looks at the door. "I wonder what's going on in there." Chris shrugs. "I dunno. Hopefully something good." I see the twins from Saber Tooth, Kaya and Kylie, running down the hall, in sync. "What do YOU want?" says Chris huffily. "Guys!" says one of them. (Which one, no idea) When one talks, the other interrupts her to say the sentence.

"We just wanted to know-

If Mimmy was okay-

Cause we feel bad

That Ray acted like-

A DUMBASS" the say together.

One of them glances at Ashley. "Is she, okay?" asked one. I nod. "Yeah." The both look at each other, then back towards us. "Oh, okay." Says the one on the right. I can't tell them apart. Both have deep brown hair in pony tails, and grey pants with a white top, and black lace up boots, and matching black beaded necklaces. Scary, they look like one person. "Well, we just wanted to say sorry for Ray's actions." Says the one on the left.

"I think we should kick him off the team, and have our reserve come in." says the right one. "I know right?" says the one on the left. "Anyone else find this creepy?" whispers Kara. I look at her and nod. "So we just stopped by, so gotta go bye!" they say together, and with that they both run down the hall. "Holy crap that was creepy." Said Chris. "It's like there're the same person." Muttered Kara. *click* we all face the door, as Sara walks out with her bag. I turn to the left, but the doctor's gone. "whoa."

I muttered. "Mimmy is going to be fine." She says, and we all breathe a sigh of relief. "She needs her rest, but I think I did good, and she'll be good in about a day, so do you guys have a reserve for the time being?" we glance at each other. "Um, no." she raises her eyebrows. "No?" Kara gives sheepish grin. "We haven't really thought about it…." Sara gives a face palm. "Okay, you guys find a replacement tonight for tomorrow. And, you can see her now, but be gentle." Chris opens the door, and we all step inside the room, and I put Ashley on a chair nearby, and we all turned to face a very pale Mimmy. "Mimmy! You're okay!" cried Kara, throwing her arms around her.

Mimmy laughed and hugged her back. "For the most part." She grins broadly at me. "Did I annoy the crap out of him?" Chris gives a "of course you did you did you freaking idiot, you're lucky to be alive look." At Mimmy. "How do you feel?" I ask. Mimmy sighs. "I feel like death." Chris plops down on Mimmy's bed. "Of course you do." Mimmy laughs. "Um, is she okay?" she points to Ashley. "Yes." I say. Man, this was going to be a loooong night.

Holly Lee Smith POV Fairy Tail

"You're late." Said Sara. "I knooooow!" I cried, and plopped myself down on the seat next to Rachelle. "Holly Lee! You could have been killed! Or-"she stops because Sara is giving her the death glare.

After Mimmy got hurt, a blue haired doctor took Sara to help, and the battles were canceled, so tomorrow, we'll have the rest then. It was late afternoon, so we were all at a local pub to eat lunch and draw out the rest of the day. I study my fellow teammates carefully. Alice had a bottle filled with god knows what, Rachelle had a water with a wedge of lemon, Kianna held a mug of coco, and Sara sat back relaxed with a cup of tea. I ordered a soda, and we started to talk

"So, Anything for tomorrow Sara?" asked Kianna, and Sara shook her head. "No. I know nothing. Concealment magic." Alice takes a swig of her god knows what, and said, "Really? Who did that?" Sara takes a sip of her tea and shrugs. "How should I know? I'm not THAT good yet." I take a sip of my soda as Kianna begins to talk. "Well, now we know whose magic is what thanks to Sara." Alice takes out an ear bud. "I'm listening" Kianna adjusts her bandages on her arms and starts. "Well, Saber Tooth has Ray, we know what his magic is." I raise my hand.

"So? Is it like the Guttman?" Kianna nods. "Yep. Same thing." I jump up. "I KNEW it!" Alice rolls her eyes. "No you didn't, shut up and sit." I point a finger at her. "Hey. I'm the OLDEST" Alice scoffs, "And the least mature! Now sit down!" I pout, but sit down anyway. "Then we have the twins, Kaya and Kylie. Kaya uses wind magic and Kylie uses archive magic." Rachelle puts her cup down. "So, like that dude from Blue Pegasus, what was his name? Hibki or something?" Sara nods. "Yeah, same thing." Alice frowns. "Lot of copies on Saber Tooth huh?" she questions. "

Yep." Said Sara. Kianna continued. "Mila Uses Gem stone Magic." Huh? "What's Gemstone magic?" Kianna hold up to hands. "When you have different stones and each represent an force of nature, like a fire stone and a water stone, and it lets you control that force for a short period of time. "Cool." I say, taking a sip of my soda. Kianna nods. "The best. So anyways, then we have Lux, he uses Mime magic." I laugh. "No wonder he doesn't talk all that much." Kianna rolls her eyes. "No Holly, he just doesn't like to talk. It lets him control people, body and mind." She turns to Rachelle. "That's your guy to beat." Rachelle freaks out. "What? Me?! But I can't attack at all! And?" Kianna places a hand on her shoulder.

"There are rocks, Rachelle. Don't forget the rocks." She jumps up out of her seat. "ROCKS? YOU THINK I CAN KNOCK SOMEONE OUT WITH ROCKS?!" Sara bends her head and grits her teeth. "I'm going to knock you out if you don't quit making a scene!" she hisses, and Rachelle sits down. I hear the bell ring, and Elina from Lamia Scale and Takumi from Cloud Dreamer walk in. "Gotta go." Says Alice. She pushes up her chair, grabs she jacket off of the chair, and walks over to meet them. "She left her god knows what." I say. "It's root beer, relax Holly. It says so on the bottle." Says Kianna.

I look at her bottle.

I guess it was.

Whoops…

"Well, I suppose that cuts our meeting short. I'm going to the magic gym at the hotel. You guys do whatever, but don't get hurt or die." Says Sara. I smile. "Gee thanks." I say. "Because we don't have a reserve either." Well, thanks Sara. Nice to see you care about me. "I do care Holly." Says Sara as she heads for the door. "GOD DAMMIT STOP DOING THAT SARA!" I yell. She waves her hand but doesn't turn my way. God she was so, UGH!

Takumi Suzume POV Cloud Dreamer

"Okay, okay, Would you rather be one of the ten saint wizards, but be the weakest, or be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but no one knows about you?" I ask. Alice thinks. "Would you be able to use your magic in front of others?" she asks. "Yes." Elina bites a nail. "Um, how weak is the weakest?" she asks me. "Um, like just barely one of the ten saints." Alice takes a swig from her flask. "No one knows me." Elina turns to her. "Why that?" Alice shrugs. "Just cause." Elina tilts her head.

"That makes no sense

Doesn't have to. I'm awesome."

"What would you pick, Takumi?" asks Elina. "Um, No one knows. I mean, you're still powerful; it doesn't matter if anyone knows you. I mean self-respect right?" Alice nods in approval. "Good. Makes sense." I lean back in my chair. "Man, I am so nervous." Elina raises an eyebrow. "Why?" I look at her. "Well, you know the games. If Mimmy is okay. I can't freaking use cloud magic. What is cloud magic?" asks Alice. "Well, you know. You can ride on clouds. Turn into a cloud for a short time. You learn it when you first join. The Master teaches you. Everyone else got it, but I still can't use it.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's so hard"

Well, that's not a very good excuse

So? That's not a good scold."

That makes no sense"

It doesn't have too. I'm awesome." I say. Alice grumbles into her cup. "Take that from me…." I grin, and we all burst out laughing at the same time. "Whew." I say, wiping tears from my eyes. "So, how are your other team mates?" I ask. Elina gives a long sigh. "Mya won't shut up about beating Sara, and the brothers won't stop talking about so dumb ol' card game. It's hard being the sensible one. I just want to pull my hair out." I raise my eyebrows. "Whoa. So, how about you Alice?" Alice rolls her eyes. "Oh, you know. Holly annoys the crap out of me, Rachelle freaks out 24/7, and Sara is still working with Kianna about her injury." Elina pipes up. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Alice shrugs. "I dunno. She and Sara went on a SS or S class job together, and she came back. That was like, a year ago." How could you not remember?" asks Elina. "I was tuned out most of the time back then. I had to master my magic. So, I didn't pay attention much." I slap a hand up to my face. "Nice Alice. Just Nice. Why are you so tuned in now?" she scrunches up her face. "Guild Race. Someone just pushed me to run and I did, I didn't even realize that I had come in second until about a week later. I swore to start paying more attention, so here I am!" she laughs and takes a swig from her flask. "So, I was reading some laws, and you have to be 15 to drink here so-"she swishes her flask. "I'm in!" Elina slaps her face. "Oh no." Alice grins, then picks up her fork, and flings her food at me. "Why did you do that, Alice?" I ask. She grins. "FOOD FIGHT!"

I don't know if you've ever been in a Food Fight, but in terms of deadly shit, flying food is way up there with Magic and Beans inside of the Jingle Butt Gang.

I loved all the reviews I got! Thanks you! If you like this, you'd love MizzLeaMichelle's Grand Magic Games OC story, "GMG: It's Time to Fight!" Don't forget to review! Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow!

Peace and Mist,

Rlb190


	7. The Body Bender

**Hello! New Chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review~ it makes me happy!**

**Elina Harrki POV Lamia Scale**

"DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Alice cheerfully. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" yelled Takumi. "I just started a food fight between wizards, what does it look like? I set the place on fire or something?" Takumi throws her hands into the air. "WHY? THIS ISN'T YOUR GUILD! YOU CAN'T DESTROY IT!"

Alice looks around, then drags Takumi down next to me on the ground and sits down on the ground herself. "I have to." She whispers. Then, she smiles and chucks the chicken that she was eating into the masses of people chucking food everywhere. She then bends back down. "I sensed someone watching us." Takumi rolls her eyes. "So, we're in the guilds in the games. Of course people are watching us."

Alice bends down and hisses, "No! It was different. Look." We all lean over the top. "The one with the dark clothes, the sunglasses and the dark hair." We all stare at the guy who was covered in food. He glares at us and we all go back behind the table. "You're right! But why is he?" I trailed off. Why was he doing that? "Alice stares at her arms, which were covered by her hoodie sleeves. "I don't know. Let's get out of here. On 3." She stands on her heels, and we do the same. "1…2…3!" we take off, dodging foods and chairs. "DUCK!" yells Alice, and we all hit the ground as a pie goes whizzing over our heads.

I turn to see sunglasses dude trip over a tipped over table.

He growled and got up to follow us. "Damn! We got company!" I yell. Alice glances over her shoulder at him. "Okay! Get behind the bar and cover your ears!" she orders. "What? Why?" Alice looks over. "GO!" she orders, and we both leap over the bar, and slide down onto the ground. I hear a crunch, and Takumi lifts up her hand. "Crap! There was glass on the floor!" she wraps her hand in her shirts and covers her ears, and I do backs the same. I don't hear anything, but I can feel a large boom and all of the glass shatters. We both press our under the counter as glass shatters everywhere, then Alice leans back over the side and grabs the both of us. The place is wrecked, and food is still flying, and I see sun glasses laying on the floor, with blood all over him. "Let's move!" yells Alice, and we run out the door, cut through a flower shop and into an alley way, with a fence that we scale and fall hard onto the ground on the other side. "Holy… craps…" mutters Takumi. Alice turns to us.

"Are you guys okay? Oh god, Elina!" she gasps, and that's when I feel the blood on my cheek, and I realize that my eyesight in my right eye is blocks with blood. "Crud." I mutter, my heart pounding, fingers trembling, I reach into my pocket, take out a pocket knife and unroll my sleeves, and cut both of them off, and roll one up and place it on my face to stop the bleeding. I feel a pinch. "I have some glass in my face!" I say. Alice gets on her knees and puts her hands on the sides of my face, and studies my eye. "It's not in your eye?

"I don't know"

"How could you not know?"

"I just don't know, I'm awesome."

ARE WE STILL ON THAT?!" she yells, and I chuckle. Takumi looks kinda pale, so I hand the other sleeve to her, and she wraps it around her hand. "Takumi are you okay?" I ask. She gives a breathy sigh.

"Yeah… my hand though." She mutters and she holds up her blood covered hand. All of the color drains from Alice. "Did I do that?" she asks, and Takumi shakes her head. "When we slid over the bar, my bones in my hand shifted or something, and I'm pretty sure I broke it. "They…They shifted?" whispered Alice. Takumi nods. "Yeah." Alice looks even paler if that's possible. She leans on the fence, and I can see that's she shaking. "Alice? Are you okay?" she wraps her hands around her herself, and fear spreads across her face. Her eyes start to tear up, and her entire body starts to tremble. I can hear her breathing go ragged. This is true fear. "Alice? What's wrong?" I ask

. "Are… are you sure it moved?" Alice asks, her voice is shaking. "Yeah." Her eyes widen, and her pupils get large. "Holy… Crap..." she whispers, and then she goes limp on the fence. "Alice!" cries Takumi. "Let's go Takumi!" I yell, and I hoist Alice's arm on my right shoulder, and Takumi gets up and lifts Alice on her left shoulder, and together we half carry half drag Alice to the Inn across the street.

**Mila Lornes POV Saber Tooth**

"Ugh! Why is this so hard?" Yelled Kaya. Kylie sniggered. "Because I'm so smart." Kaya leaned over the chess table. "Crud. Okay." with a snap of her fingers, she moves the King to the right, and Kylie grins, then moves her queen to the right as well, and says, "Check." Kaya frowns and and moves to left, and Kylie makes a side move and says, "Mate! I win!" Kaya groans and slaps her head down on the table. "CRUD!" she yells. Kylie reaches into her pocket and takes out a nubby pencil and a crumpled pad of paper. "Kaya-0, Kylie 363! But, who is counting?"

I roll my eyes. "You are." She glares at me. "Rhetorical, Mila." I shrug. "Oh well." I was relaxed on a chair in the small lobby of the Inn, sideways so my head rested on the armrest and my feet hung off the edge. Ray was going to the Magic Gym to train, and Lux went with him. So it was just the twins and I.

We were alone in the Lobby because all of Saber Tooth had rented it out, and they were all training as well. Suddenly, the doors burst open, the twins looked at the door at the same time, and I jumped up, ready for anything.

A very pale girl with a bloody hand held up a girl that was limp, and then on the other side, a red head had blood covering the right side on her face over the eye. The two girls looked exhausted. "Are you guys okay?" asked Kylie. "What does it look like to you?" asked the one with the bloody hand. The twins jumped up and grabbed the limp girl. "Is she alive?" asked Kaya. "Um, I have no idea. "Said the red head. "Hey wait a minute! You're from Lamia Scale!" says Kylie.

"So you're from Cloud Dreamer, and she's from, Fairy Tail?" asks Kaya. The messed up hand girl nodded. "I'm Takumi, That's Elina, and Alice." Oh yeah, I remember now, we saw them when we first arrived. Kaya picked up Alice and put her on the chair that I was just on. "What the hell happened?" I asked. Elina reaches into her pocket and holds up a ripped sleeve up to her face she began to talk, "We were out at a pub, the Alice sensed something was wrong and started a food fight, so we went over the bar counter, then glass exploded, and we ran, scaled a fence, then Alice passed out."

Well that's one way to sum it up. "So those were from the glass?" I ask, pointing to her face and Takumi's hand. "No. Just mine." Says Elina. Suddenly, the door bursts open again. We turn to see Sara from Fairy Tail, still in gym clothes, with a jacket thrown hastily over it. "I sensed something was wrong. What going on?" She stares at Alice for a minute, and then fear crosses her normally UN changing eyes. "Takumi. Did your hand shift to break your bones?" Takumi nods. "That's what Alice asked before she passed out." Sara face contorts into something for a moment. Fear? "She had a good reason to." Says Sara. Sara goes up to Elina, studies her face, the reaches over her eye, and yanks something out. "Ow!" she yelled. "Glass is out."

Elina holds the sleeve up to her face, and smiles in relief. Sara then faces Takumi. "You're hands broken. Come with me, both of you." Elina gets up, and Takumi gets up, and Sara takes Alice, and she walks out of the Inn, her odd locket swinging on her neck. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. A moment later, the doors swing open again.

All of Saber Tooth was standing there. "Was Sara here?" asked Ray, who was in the front. "Yeah, why?" I say, and Ray shakes his head. "That is some kind of power." Kylie and Kaya tilt their heads at the same time. "What?" Ray stares at them for a moment. "1. Super creepy, 2. Sara was at the same Gym we were at. Amazing….." he trails of, then stares at the blood on the floor. "What is this?" he asks, and I start to tell him the story.

**Holly Lee Smith POV Fairy Tail**

"Is Alice okay?" I asked. Sara nodded. "Yeah, so is Takumi and Elina, though Elina's face is bandaged, and Takumi has a cast on her right hand. I can heal well, but not like that…" she trails off. "You did your best, Sara." Whispered Kianna. It was pretty late at night, and it took a while to get a room in the hospital center. Kianna was half asleep on a chair in the hall. Rachelle had gone back to the Inn, and I was the only one who was awake as Sara. "So, did you get out who was after them?" I ask, and Sara runs a hand through her short hair. "Yeah. We've had a run in with him before. Leno of the Omega guild."

"Omega? Like the last?"

"Yea. Dark guild. They are the "Last" ones who still follow Zerf."

"But I thought we was-"  
"Yeah, but that's why they're the "Last" they worship him still, even in death."

"But why was he following Alice and the others?"

"I don't know… They haven't bothered us since that S-"

She stops talking, her eyes wide. "Since Kianna got hurt. Alice was there. Did she ever tell you how she joined our guild?" she asks me. "No." I say. "Well, we were on the job, Alice had accidently destroyed some of their guild. When her magic was crazy and out of control. Some types of magic can kill you or other people if you can't get a good grip on it. That was Alice. Leno…, he uses bone magic. He bends your bones, he can break them, and he rips out his victims ribs and puts them on a necklace."

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah. So, anyways he was pissed at Alice, and we ran into her, before Kianna…."

"Go on." I say

"So, in other words, we managed to get her out alive, and dropped her off at the guild. But, they swore revenge on us. I guess they wanted to kill Alice or something. I suppose we'll just have to be extra careful. But, they haven't bothered us in a while though. About a year or so. Why now?"

"I don't know. But don't tell anyone. This is very scary. Let's keep this on the down low."

"Yeah. I already told the other girls she was with. That's all we can do."

She stares out the window in the hallway. "For now, all we can do is wait."

**Day one is over! Tomorrow, day two will begin! Who's exited? **


	8. Hidden Dangers

**New Chapter, it's short, but enjoy!**

Darren Hallow POV Cloud Dreamer

I sat near the Lamia Scale Box. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Iniss says. "Oh, here we go again!" complains Trystan. I rub my temples. Mya yells at them. "IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled. Runa sighed. "Please, let's control ourselves." She said. The youngest, but the smartest, Runa seemed like the peace maker...

"Um, Can we all just be quiet?" asked Elina. Iniss didn't look happy about it, and went on his own the sulk. Not that there was much room in their guild box. On auto mode, my hands checked my deck holder. I had it made for me only, and it held my spirits.

I felt for the cards. *flip flip flip* Yup. All 7 were there. Elina stared out of the box. Her ginger hair swept to one side by the wind. She was older than me, by only a few months, but in the wind and sand, and with the scar above her eye, she looked like she was 100 years old. Her brown flittered over to me...

I lean to the right, and talk to her. "Hey. You okay?" Elina gets this misty look in her eye, and I can tell she's lying. "Yes." I turn to her. "You are not. You're bad at lying." Elina sighs. "I guess you're right. I'm worried."

"About what?" Elina runs a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Maybe I'm scared. Maybe we won't win." Okay. Um… Think…what would Aria say? Um… "You don't have to be scared, Elina. If you don't win, it's not the end of the world. I'm here for you."

Nailed it.

She smiles at me. "Thanks Darren." I smile at her as well. "No problem, Elina." Aria would be proud. Solara, on the other hand, would scold me. Or at least give me a death glare. Aria said it's because she wasn't a born card spirit, and she didn't be evil and be trapped in the card. It was her out of control magic. When Aria told me that, I was shocked.

"YOU were evil?" I had asked her, and she nodded. "Strong magic comes with a price." She had said. I shook the thought from my head. Elina's eyes get a little larger. "Hey! There's Kapoh!" Who? I lean on the wall and look. Oh, the Pumpkin Dude. The Pumpkin's image gets bigger, until it's the size of Solara's ego. "WELCOME! DAY 2 OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" The crowd roars.

I zone out though, as he rambles on, because a Rainbow skirts in the sky, creating a wide ark, and wait, is there someone on it? I narrow my eyes. There is! I see flying black hair, and I hear, screaming? There are two other people on it. One of them is hanging upside down, with a pink shirt, and the other is siting fine on the rainbow, with a bandanna on the face. "Are, are you seeing that?" I ask. Elina is staring at the sky. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

We both look at each other, and then look back up at the sky, and all that's left is the rainbow's trails. "Whoa." Mutters Elina. I stare for a little while, and then turn my eyes back to the pumpkin. "SO, THE NEW DAY'S CHALLENGE IS, HIDDEN DANGERS!" what? Is it like, trap doors? "PLEASE PICK YOUR PLAYERS NOW!" Everyone turns in. "Who do we send?" I ask. Takumi, who had a blue cast on pushes me out of the box.

"You."

I land in shock on the ground. "Wait, what?" "AND WE HAVE DARREN HALLOW FROM LAMIA SCALE!" yells the pumpkin. I see Runa hop over the wall and land next to me. "They just won't shut up." She explains. I see Saber Tooth, and Kylie's out. I see that Kianna from Fairy Tail is out, and Blue Pegasus has their sub, a blue haired girl. "DARREN HALLOW, RUNA CRAVE, KIANNA MARB, KYLIE NAYLI, AND BLUE PEGASUS'S SUB, CESSA WIESS!" Cessa huh? Interesting… I place a hand on my cards as the pumpkin speaks, "WE WILL PLAY HIDDEN DANGERS! PLEASE STEP INSIDE OF THE BLACK LINES!"

My eyes focus on the ground, and I step into a large black square, as the others do, and thick stone walls shoot up out of them ground, covering the square. A dome of stone covers us, leaving us in the dark. A few dim lights flicker on. "THE GAME IS THIS. IT'S YOUR GOAL TO FIND THE EXIT. THERE WILL BE TRAPS AND FOG. FIRST ON OUT WINS. IF YOU GO DOWN, YOU'RE TELEPORTED OUTSIDE OF THE DOME, AND NO POINTS ARE GIVEN. BEGIN!" A thick fog rises off the ground, covering everything in sight, not there was much anyways. "Don't freak." I muttered to myself. I fingered for the right card. Here she was. I held the card in between my two fingers. Time to win. "Hey." Says a voice. "WHOA!" I yell, doing a quick step to the right. "It's me, Runa." He voice quivers a little. "Um, can I stay with you?" She sounds… scared. "Sure."

Kylie Nayli POV Saber Tooth

"Crud." I muttered. There was an interference with my glasses. I had even installed night vision just in case for this! Kapoh had come on and said that no technology would work in the stone. Well I guess I was useless. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the dim room was a thick fog hanging around the air. As my eyes got used to the light, I heard a loud cracking noise, and someone shouting, along with a roar, then it was quiet.

Really quiet.

If I squinted, I could see a dim light or a fire. Well someone got lucky. I walked carefully. Traps were in here right? Maybe there were pit falls. I placed a hand on the wall. I should follow it until I found the exit. I traced my hand on the smooth stone wall. Did it just get colder? Yep. It just did. I can see my breath. What the hell? "LOOK OUT!" yelled someone, and I was pushed, okay, well more tackled me.

We both landed on the floor with a hard thud. "WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled. The person got up onto her/his knees. "Look." I look to where I was before, and sliver spikes stuck out of the ground, the tops glistening with green poison. "oh." I say my voice small. "Thanks." The person stands up. "No problem." The person reaches his/her hand out to me. "Here" I take it. "Thanks you." I say.

The person lifts me up me off the ground. "Are you okay?" I nod, but then realize that's its dark. "Yes." The person whips his/her hand and a golden magic circle appears, then a ball of light appears in his/hers right hand. The light fills up the space that both of us are in. She smiles. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." It's Kianna from Fairy Tail. "Kianna?" I ask raising an eyebrow she looks over at me. "Yes?" Man. "Um, why did you save me?" she looks around, her eyes not meeting mine. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. I know what it feels like…." She stops and smiles brightly at me. "But that doesn't matter! Let's go find the exit!" she says upbeat. How can one girl care so much for one person? It's crazy. Is this what it feels like to be in a REAL guild? Shake that thought from your head, Kylie, I think to myself. You're in Saber Tooth. You're powerful now. You are envied!

Kianna big blue eyes scan the darkness. "I don't sense an exit. How about you?" she asks. "No. nothing." I say. I look around in the dark .Nothing but fog and thick blackness. Suddenly, WHAM! We both fly into the wall. Kianna and I slam into the wall, ad pain racks my body. "Shit!" I yell. Kianna groans as she gets up. "Why is there so much falling?" she asks. "Can I stay with you?" asks a scared voice. It's Runa's from Lamia Scale. Kianna lights up her hand again, covering all of us in light, including Runa and Darren.

"What the hell man?" Runa has a nasty cut on her check, and Darren's arm is burned. "That wasn't me!" cried Runa. Darren whips one card up. "Awaken! Card of Protection Alastor!" a man in a silk suit appears. "You rang?" he asks. "Alastor! We need some help!" cries Runa. Darren nods at her cry, and Alastor takes out a rosary, and says, "Protection, Granted!" a wide circle of orange magic covers all of us, just in time for a monster to slam his fist on it.

"A Vulcan?" I ask, shocked. "That's who took over Runa's voice!" explains Darren. Runa bites her nail. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" she yells. Kianna's eyes swift the outside as the Vulcan pounds on the spell. "Mr. Darren, we don't have much time!" says Alastor. "Crud!" mutters Darren. Kianna speaks up, "Can you move this?" Alastor nods. "Of course." Her eyes focus on a place about 30 feet to the right. "There's the exit." We all move as the Vulcan cracks the magic.

Now! Jump to the left!" we all leap to the left, and land one on top of the other, Alastor, Kianna, Darren, me, then Runa. In that order. "My time is up." Says Alastor, and we all fall down a person, with Kianna landing hard on the ground. "Ow!" she cries. We all roll off one another. "AND THAT'S THE EVENT! THE RANKS ARE, CESSA WIESS, KIANNA MARB, DARREN HALLOW, KYLIE NAYLI, AND RUNA CRAVE!" What? It's over! Kianna puts one arm over her eyes in the bright sun. "That… was… fun..." she states. I rub my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights. Who will fight? More importantly, how did Cessa get out so fast?

**Ranks-**

**Saber Tooth- 15 Points tied with Blue Pegasus – 15 Points**

**Lamia Scale- 5, Fairy Tail 5, Cloud Dreamer, 5 all tied**

**And, the Rainbow was a Cameo of a few people in Barrett M107 's story, Roar of the Pride: Leone's Tempest**

**Tell me, what do you think of Cessa? What magic do you think she uses? Please review!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	9. Day Two Battles Part 1

**Iniss McKinnon POV Lamia Scale**

_Holly Smith Fairy Tail vs. Creodix Masters Cloud Dreamer_

_Mya Rend Lamia Scale vs. Felix Ketola Blue Pegasus_

The battles from the other day were about to begin. I don't think Mya could be any happier. She was out for blood. "I'm going to kick his butt!" she said gleefully. "You're not going first." I said lamely. "Shut up." She retorted ."Fairy Tail vs. Cloud Dreamer. This should be good." Says Elina. "Yeah. But they don't have a feud do they?" I asked, and Mya glances at me. "No." I nod.

Good.

We won't have any problems, then. Holly and Creodix both get up and stand in front of the arena. The pumpkin goes over the rules, blah, blah, blah, time limit…etc. finally, a gong rings, and the fight begins. "I feel I'm at a disadvantage." Says Creodix, smirking. Holly glares at him. "Just because you're blind doesn't' mean your disadvantage." To respond, he raises two hands about shoulder length. "Mount Fiji!" he says, and a HUGE stone block hurls it's self at Holly, and Holly raises her hand, and *WHOOSH* the dust swirls around, and the huge stone block gets turned to dust.

"Oooh!" cries everyone. "I see." Says Creodix "Shut up." Mutters Holly. Holly stomps her foot down and plates of mud appear all around Creodix. "Mud slide!" she says and the plates whiz around Creodix, who jumps back to avoid the whizzing plates. He jumps left, then a solid stone pillar whacks him to the right, and he rolls on the ground, before he lifts his hand, and a sand storm hits Holly at full blast. The sand drops at Holly's command, and she cups her hands in front of her mouth.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

Mud and sand with twigs and rocks launch at Creodix, who takes the full blast and slams against a stone wall. "Sand Blast!" he says, and sand targets at Holly, who eats it. She EATS it. "Yum! Thanks for the meal!" she says. "Iron fist of the Earth Dragon!" she says, lighting her hand with mud and rock and laying a punch on Creodix, who flings backwards into the wall of the arena. When the dust clears, his eyes are closed. "AND THE WINNER IS HOLLY SMITH OF FAIRY TAIL!" the crowd roars. "DAMMIT!" yells Mya. "You're up now if it's any consolation." I say, and Mya's pout gets wiped off her face.

"You're right!" she launches herself off of the wall and rolls to land on the hard packed earth. "NOT YET YOU DIM WIT!" I yell. Mya starts to stretch as Creodix gets helped up and Holly goes back to her cheering guild mates. The entire Cloud Dreamer section next to us groans. "You guys did good." Says Elina to Darren. Suddenly, I hear "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!"

I look up at the sky, a girl with olive skin and thick brown hair goes flying over the arena. "Eeeeeeep!" she cries as she flies, and a Rainbow suddenly makes a large boost towards her, turning sideways, and she crashes onto the wall of colors, and fall on top of a normal looking rainbow, that then arcs across the sky. "What the hell?" I asked. "What was that?" I ask, and Elina looks up as well. "No idea." Felix had already gone out to the arena, and the match began with the sound of the gong.

**Kianna Marb POV Fairy Tail**

"Felix's in for it." Says Sara. "What do you mean?" asks Rachelle. "Mya's pretty hard core." She replies, arms crossed. "I wish Iris was here." I say. "She's not." Says Sara sharply, and I wince. Iris was a girl from our guild, but she left about two years ago. She and Sara were pretty good friends. The gong sounds, and the fight begins. Felix starts off, with

"Ilma Projectile!

A huge buildup of air is fired directly at Mya, who says,

"Ice-Make: Shield!"

and a large ice shield covers her from the wind. "Ice-Make: Lance!" she says, and a bunch of ice arrows are flung at Felix, who uses, Ilma Bomb and A buildup of air used blocks the ice, but at the same time, Mya uses, "Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" and she shoots an ice arrow at Felix, that curves in the wind and makes a hit of Felix. Who gets pushes forward.

"Ilma Bomb!" and a blast of wind hits the spot where Mya was. But on impact, Mya shattered, and the REAL Mya appeared behind Felix, and used, Ice-Make: Rosen Krone and Ice Roses appeared and stabbed at Felix with their thorns.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!"

Mya created a giant scythe made out of ice and jumped up and in the air, then she swings it at Felix for increased momentum, then *WHAM* Felix gets hit at full blast, sending him flying into Mya's "Ice-Make: Wall" cracking the ice and sending him crumbling to the floor.

"THE WINNER IS MYA REND FROM LAMIA SCALE!"

**Sorry it's short! Please review!**

**Ranks-**

**Saber Tooth- 18 Points**

**Blue Pegasus- 15 Points**

**Fairy Tail- 15 Points**

**Lamia Scale- 15 points**

**Cloud Dreamer- 7 Points **

**That's it! I have a Poll up on my profile and I have a blog out on my profile as well!  
Peace and Mist-**

**Rlb190**


	10. Day Two Battles Part 2

_**New chapter! Sorry it's short!**_

_Cessa Weiss vs. Lucas Hallow_

_Sara Mays vs. Ray Blane_

_Trystan McKinnon vs. Rachelle Bare_

Holly Smith POV Fairy Tail

It's safe to say Rachelle was flipping out. "OHMYGODOHMYGODYOUGUYSIHAVETO FIGHTAHUYFROMLAMAIASCALEWHAT DOI'MSOSCARED!"

Sara slapped Rachelle across the face. "CALM DOWN!" she yelled. Alice rolled her eyes. "God ." Kianna bites her nail so hard, she cracks it. "Ow." She mutters. "That's not helping anything." I say. "Just relax, Cessa and Lucas are going first, speaking of which, there're out there already." I point out to the blue haired girl and Lucas. The gong sounds and the match begins. Lucas moves first. "Twilight beam." He mutters under his breath, and puts one hand on top of the other, then he releases a beam made out of combined light and darkness. Cessa leaps out of the way and rolls to left, then gets in close with Lucas And punches him up. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!" Sara almost falls out of the booth "Crash Magic? Like Glidarts?" she asks in disbelief. Cessa fist connects with Lucas, and then he's blasted into the sky, creating a large swirl of magic in the sky. Lucas falls to the ground a moment later, limp on the ground. "Well that was weak." I mutter. "THE WINNER IS CESSA OF BLUE PEGASUS!"

Lux Connon POV Saber Tooth

"Ray are you sure you can do this?" I ask. Ray scoffs. "Of course I can! I'm going to kick her ass!" I watch as the medic corps take a limp Lucas to the infirmary. I spy Sara leaning on the wall, hands on top of it, and her odd locket hanging out. "Hey you didn't find anything on Sara?" I ask Kylie, who shakes her head. "Not a thing on Sara Marb." I frown. "What's that necklace on her neck?" I ask. Kylie frowns, then zooms in on it. "Um, its, its... a… OH MY GOD!" she yells. "What? What?" I ask, my heart thumping. "That's the Ten Wizard Saints mark!" she stutters in shock. WHAT? "She one of the ten saint wizards?" yells Kaya. "Ray can you?" I stop, because Ray is already out there with Sara. "RAY!" screams Kylie. "RAY!" she screams again. All of the screens show her now. "RAY! SHE'S ONE OF THE TEN SAINT WIZARDS! SHE'S ONE OF THE TEN SAINTS!" she screams at Ray. The screens now show Sara, taken aback. People start to mummer and point at Sara, and she gives Kylie a death glare, who then shrinks away. The gong starts, and Ray smirks. "That will make it all the more fun." He says. Sara glances at the crowd, and makes the fastest move I've seen anyone on earth make, she moves behind Ray, and slams him into the arena wall. "What magic does she use?" I ask out loud. Ray starts to get up, but Sara runs up next to the wreck of the wall and pulls out a single stone, causing about ten tons of rocks to fall on Ray, ending the match without magic. "Whoa."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I wrote another story about the GMG, if Lucy had gotten kidnapped, so please read and enjoy that as well!**

**Ranks-**

**Blue Pegasus- 35 points**

**Fairy Tail- 35 points**

**Saber Tooth- 18**

**Lamia Scale- 15 points**

**Cloud Dreamer- 7 Points**

**These are JUST FOR NOW so don't flip. I also have a poll and blog out for this story, both on my profile!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	11. A Unexpected End To The Games

_Trystan McKinnon vs. Rachelle Bare_

**Kianna Marb POV Fairy Tail**

"Sara are you alright?" I asked as Sara march up the hallway back to the box. "No." she said sharply. She looked ready to punch somebody.

Speaking of which, she nailed the wall hard creating a crack in the hall.

Sara gave a sigh. "I'm going to destroy something. Tell me who wins." She says her teeth grit. She left leaving Holly and Alice in the box. "So, she's pissed?" asked Holly. Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes." A gong sounds and Rachelle and Trystan begin.

"I call apon the spirits of protection use my magic power to do your work!" says Rachelle and a golden orb circles her. More like a dome. Trystan laughs. "You think you can beat me?"

Rachelle pops a squat on the ground. "I'm hoping to tire you out." Trystan raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to attack me?" Rachelle shakes her head. "I don't have any attack moves." We all stare. Trystan growls, and attacks her with, "Vivacity projectile" and a wave of life trys to hit Rachelle, but it bounced off and almost hits Trystan.

"Well these battles are BORING!" sighs Holly.

The attacks go on for a half hour.

"Um, it's tie now. Because Rachelle isn't moving so, EACH TEAM GETS FIVE POINTS!" cries Kapoh.

"That was very long." I say. Rachelle gets up from her mediation and starts to walk towards us. "C'mon guys, the second day is over. Let's go out for lunch." I say. Sara appeared out of nowhere. Her fist was bleeding. "Are… are you okay?" I asked. Sara looks down at her fist then shrugs. "It doesn't hurt." Suddenly, the arena rocked. A man with black hair and sun glasses stood at the top of the arena, a lady with black hair in pigtails and a deep purple dress beside him. "Oh… God…" I whispered. Sara looked at them, then went pale . "Leno. Jazz. I thought we'd never see them again." She whispered. MY head hurt and blood soared in my ears. They… They did this. THEY CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! Before I knew it, I was running. My heart pounding, and I threw myself at the pair. I tackled Jazz. Jazz threw me off. "Oh you!" she complained. "I thought I killed you!" she said. I flexed my hand and a ball of light appeared in my hand. "I hate you!" I said, and the next thing I knew, Jazz, the most wanted on the magic councils list, and I were locked in battle.

**Darren Hallow POV**

"What the hell?" I asked Elina as we watched Kianna and a lady fight. "I don't know." Suddenly, the world rocked and half of the crowd stood up and bent backwards, and the bones snapping was heard all around. I follow the sound to a dark haired man with his hands raised. "It's Bone magic!" I yelled. And Elina and I were running towards him. "Um, Darren if we don't make this out alive, I just wanted to say I love you." She stutters, her face red from blush and the run. We both stop and I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her. A warm kiss. "Me too." I say. We both tackle him, and I feel my bones moving, and I fighting with all my strength not to move, then SNAP!" I groan as my ankle snaps with pressure. Elina growls and says, "Stone spikes!" and stones leap from the ground. Suddenly, we are both shove against the wall. I hear, "Let the dead be raised!" and zombies come from the ground aand attack the man, who shoves them back with his bone magic. Pain racks my body and it feels like I'm going to die when Sara jumps of him. "Leno you bastard!" she says and aims a kick and sends him flying. "I will give you three seconds! BEG FOR MERCY!" she screams at him. Leno laughs. "No way Miss Saraphina, or should I say the all bender?" Sara gasps as well as Elina and I. The all bender? The STRONGEST WIZARD SAINT?! "1!...2!...3!" She says, a ball of light in her hands. "Fairy Law…" she says, and a golden magic circle appears in front of her right eye. "Activate!" she says, and WHOOOM! A large blast of light surrounds, us and I close my eyes. When I open them, The lady and Leno are both gone. "You haven't heard the last of me!" he voice rings and Elina and I both fall to the ground. "Ow…Ow…Ow…" I say, poking my ankle. Elina holds my hand. "Don't poke it." She laughs. "I can't help it." I say. I survey the arena. This was bad.

**Kaya Nayli POV**

"AND SO THE GAMES WILL BE CUT SHORT. THERE WILL BE NO WINNER UNTIL NEXT YEAR, AND POINTS GAINED NOW WILL BE ADDED UP WITH THE NEXT YEAR'S GAMES! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMPETEING IN THE GAMES!" finshes the Pumpkin. "WHAT?!" I cried. "I guess we"ll just have to wait until next year. When we're stronger. And better" Finshes Kylie, with a final nod.

That's it! I hope you enjoyed. I have a Sequel out called Broken Bones, Broken Souls. It's closed, but all of your people will be making an appearance!

Peace and Mist,

Rlb190


End file.
